Doctor Who: The Majestic Tales
by Extramis Flux
Summary: Full summary is inside.
1. Father's Graduation Gift

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Majestic Tales

* * *

Summary: The Title i find it unique like it first use in Series 6 Soundtrack than in few of The Day Of The Doctor Soundtrack just in Parentheses, same for the Series 8 Soundtrack, Anyway This part is just gonna fill with one-Shots so every chapter on this are One-Shots, Most of the Stories are just General and Some Humor, The Keroro Platoon are in Human Form (BechnoKid's Design) in this, and Some Keronians

* * *

1-1: The Doctor, and Dororo - Father's Graduation Gift

* * *

The Doctor and Dororo are in The Doctor's TARDIS Library, As Dororo Sitting on a Chair, The Doctor Scans Through Shelfs of Books

Dororo: How Does This Work

The Doctor: How Does What Work

Dororo: This Bigger on The Inside thing, i mean, a Ship That have a Library, Bedrooms, pool, even a Flora Room *Gasp in Excitement* can i garden in there

The Doctor: Whatever makes you happy, You Can Bond with the TARDIS while doong that

Dororo: oh thank you thank you Thank you

Dororo ran up to The Doctor and Hugs him, The Doctor smiles and patted his head, and a book he recognized which caught his eye

The Doctor: well well well

Dororo: what is it

The Doctor: My Father's Studies

Dororo: Ulysses Braxiatel

The Doctor: Yep

The Doctor Opened the book and sees information of Species discovered, then a folded paper fell to the floor

The Doctor: eh whats this?

The Doctor picked it up, unfold it, and read it, Dororo did the same thing, Their Mouths dropped, The Doctor Cover is from Shockness

Dororo: does that mean we're

The Doctor: Yep ... Step Brothers

Dororo: Doctor, it said here it was supposed to be your Graduation gift

The Doctor fold the paper back

The Doctor: So about that Gardening maybe we should get your tools

Dororo: Doctor!

The Doctor: ok, ok I didn't Graduate from the Academy

Dororo: and why not

The Doctor: Two Reason, i failed Piloting a TARDIS, and My Mischief

Dororo: Failed at Piloting a TARDIS, then how you manage to get this

The Doctor: This is a stolen TARDIS, im a Renegade, Keep up now

Dororo: oh Theta


	2. Keronian Affection

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Majestic Tales

* * *

1-2: The Doctor, and Keroro: Keronian Affection

* * *

In The Hinata Household, The Doctor Sitting on the sofa while reading a Comic, Keroro Came in the living room, Keroro Sees him, and walk close to him

Keroro: hey Doctor

The Doctor: oh hey Keroro

Keroro: Can i ask you something

The Doctor: I'm busy

Keroro: it will be real quick

The Doctor: ok fine what is it

Keroro sits next to him

Keroro: do you feel Lonely

The Doctor:.. Sometimes, Why you asked

Keroro: i can see it in your eyes, and it bothers me

The Doctor: and how is that

Keroro: Doctor we have been Friends for Since when we were kids, and you been lonely ever since, But you won't be anymore

The Doctor: What you mean by...

The Doctor was cut off by Keroro Wrapping his arms around him pressing his cheek against The Doctor's, which made the doctor blush a bit

Keroro: you got me buddy

The Doctor: I appreciate the affection from you but i have Dororo for Company

Keroro: well you got me now, i just want be a good friend, and i really care for you

The Doctor Knows he can't Reject his Kindness, but if he did Keroro will Just Stubbornly Refuse, The Doctor say nothing but Hugs Keroro

The Doctor: Thank You Keroro

Keroro Smiles and began rubbing his back

* * *

 **A/N: ok So This just a Heart Warming One-Shot, i guess there also gonna be a lot of that**


	3. Perception

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Majestic Tales

* * *

1-3: The Doctor and Keroro: Presents - Perception

* * *

 **A/N: Before Began to Read just a little Reminder I made this Story long time ago maybe to the point when i was writing "Time Crisis" or "Jasper Nevada" so yeah this story is not New... To me its not and Another Thing This Story is also Inspired by "The Story of Love" by Kero Lover ok so i will now shut up now**

* * *

The Sky in The City of Inner-Tokyo are covered by dark Clouds that make the entire city look like its evening. The Doctor sat from laying on the grassy ground, and looked up in the sky

The Doctor: looks like its about to rain

The Doctor got up started Walking to his TARDIS, he openes The Door Then closed it behind him

The TARDIS Began Materialize inside Keroro's Room, The Doctor peek his head looks around and notice that Keroro is not in his room

The Doctor: Thats weird he usually be here by now

The Doctor Steps out of His TARDIS and he closed the door behind him he took another look around then he went to the top floor he enter the living room and sees Natsumi cleaning up broken pieces

The Doctor: what happened here

Natsumi: that idiotic Frog Destroyed mama's favorite lamp

The Doctor: It looks like it was an accident

Natsumi: I don't care, if it is or isn't

The Doctor: well where is he now I didn't see him in his room

Nastumi: he ran away crying

The Doctor: why… What did you say to him

Natsumi: I said that I wish Him and the others had never came to this planet

The Doctor: Natsumi how could you

Natsumi: We both agreed and forgot sakes he's an invader

The Doctor: an invader who wants to have freedom

She didn't say anything after that she continued cleaning the mess

The Doctor: i'm going to look for him before the storm arrive

The doctor walked out of the house.

At in a isolated area fill with long grass and trees Keroro sit on the side of the tree have his head between his knees crying and sniffling he slowly raises his head up then for couple seconds he turned to the live and see the doctor was standing 10 feet away looking at him, The Doctor Walks Closer to him, once he did he bend down to keroro, then Keroro Immediately Hugged The Doctor, eyes closed, with tears Running down his cheeks, The Doctor Rubbed his back

The Doctor: It's gonna Be ok.

Keroro: how did you find me

The Doctor: your Scent

Keroro: my scent?

The Doctor: it's a Timelord Thing

Keroro: why did you look for me

The Doctor Broke the hug and looks at him

The Doctor: because I care

Keroro Didn't Say anything after that, but he is surprised to hear that when the way how he was treated through out the past Years

The Doctor Took of his jacket and put it on Keroro

The Doctor: Come on let me take you home it's gonna rain soon

Keroro Sniffs and Nod in Agreement after that they both began walking, back at home The Doctor Was Drying off Keroro Because the rain did come when the got home

The Doctor: ok Keroro how about you go to your room, i will be down there soon

Keroro nods then walked

Natsumi: so you found him

The Doctor: Yes i did

Natsumi: so how he is

The Doctor: what he is been quite ever since.

Natsumi: maybe i should check on him

The Doctor: Not be a good idea

Natsumi: Why not

The Doctor: its just not

Later The Doctor Came Down on the Ladder, then came by the door, he knocks

The Doctor: Keroro Its Me The Doctor

He opens the door and see Keroro sitting on his bed Covering himself with The Doctor's Jacket, while staring at the floor, The Doctor Sits Next To Him

The Doctor: im Sorry, im so Sorry

Keroro: for what

The Doctor: you being like this, Keroro Even know your invader i guess how my Perception sees you anything except a Soldier, I don't know its because i first met you when we were kids, thats how i just recognized you

But what im trying to say i only see you as a Keronian who just want to have, do what you really want to do... Just like my brother

Keroro Looks The Doctor grief despair look, he snuggled to The Doctor, which made him blush, The Doctor Wrapped his arms around keroro, that made him smile

Keroro: Thank you Doctor

The Doctor: For what

Keroro: for being here, being in our lives

The Doctor Didn't Say anything after that but it touched him that what Keroro Said, The Doctor Began Petting Keroro's head affectionately which made Keroro smile and blush

The Doctor: There you go thats the smile i like to see

Keroro: yeah.. Doctor

The Doctor: what

Keroro: i..i.. I just miss You Very Much

The Doctor knows what he truly want to say, he smiles at him

The Doctor: i miss you too

 **THE END**


	4. The TARDIS And I

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Majestic Tales

* * *

1-4: Fuyuki Presents - The TARDIS and i

* * *

Fuyuki walks in The TARDIS Still being amazed of the interior, he sees The Doctor underneath the Console doing tinkering, Fuyuki crouch down, The Doctor sees him

The Doctor: oh hey Fuyuki

Fuyuki: hey, so um.. what you doing

The Doctor: oh just fixing this issue im having

Fuyuki: and what issue is that

The Doctor: well This TARDIS Wasn't made to travel to universe to universe or even by dimensions well thats what i thought, seems this old girl can do the job just fine but now.. its just not

Fuyuki: Have you found the issue

The Doctor: Nope, so i theorise that Maybe its Not The TARDIS Maybe something i don't know what is messing with her

Fuyuki: i wish i could help, i mean i do like to learn very a lot about your TARDIS

The Doctor Smiles and hint an idea that fuyuki is curious about

The Doctor: hey Fuyuki, your probably Curious on how me an alien life form knows earth language

Fuyuki: not really the fact you been here on this planet for centuries

The Doctor Sat up

The Doctor: Quite, anyway what if i told you i'm not actually speaking Japanese

Fuyuki: What thats crazy talk because you are talking to me in Japanese Right now

The Doctor Shrugs

The Doctor: well through my Prespective, you sir is Speaking English

Fuyuki: and how does that work

The Doctor: The TARDIS Translation Circuit, with the circuit it The TARDIS Is able to Translate any Language in the Universe to your Default Language, thats how you thought i am speaking Japanese which i am not

Fuyuki: Wow, but wait you said it translate to any language to the person's default

The Doctor: Yes

Fuyuki: and you said i am Speaking English towards you

The Doctor: Thats Correct

Fuyuki: Why i am not speaking your Native Launguage

The Doctor: Doesn't Translate Gallifreyan, see my people keep things hidden among other creatures In The Universe

Fuyuki: why

The Doctor: Think about it, so what else you want to know about the TARDIS

Fuyuki: This Eye of Harmony i have been hearing, what's that

The Doctor: The Eye of Harmony is a Power Source We Use for TARDSes and Gallifrey, here i will showshow you

The Doctor Press some buttons on the console, he pull the monitor towards Fuyuki, on the monitor showing a ball of fire that close as a sun

Fuyuki: is that..an exploding star

The Doctor: why yes it is, you see here this exploding star is suspended in the state of Decay; right to the point of becoming a black hole, so we get energy from a Black Hole

Fuyuki: That is really awesome, i mean... Is it alive

The Doctor: indeed, She is starting to have a fond to you, she never met someone who is so curious about her well one from my past companions but yeah

Fuyuki slowly put his hand on the Console, then was a Light Moaning, Fuyuki looks at The Doctor, as he Gave a Grin to him

The Doctor: Well then Say Something

Fuyuki: I don't know what to say

The Doctor: just talk

Fuyuki: ok Hello, im Fuyuki as you know its really awesome to know a ship that can fly in time and space is alive

Fuyuki soon heard a voice in his head

Fuyuki: i just heard a Female voice

The Doctor: The TARDIS is now connected to your mind, Fuyuki Hinata you just made a friend

THE END


	5. The Doctor's Phoenix

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Majestic Tale

* * *

1-5: The Doctor's Phoenix

* * *

 **A/n: i should of saying this way before the Informations of Keroro Gunso i get is the Wikia for Doctor Who is The Wikia and this site called Rassilon Omega, and That Other Guy, So a Air Diamond is one of The Gallifreyan Birds (Avians) there is no information about their appearance nor Biology so i will have to make it up**

* * *

In Keroro's human form he is walking, coming from the toy store humming a tune Then something caught his attention, he looked up On the top of the tree and see a Red and Orange Feathered Bird that have likes of an Eagle with appearance of a Phoenix

Later The Doctor is with The Hinatas and There Friend Koyuki. In the moment The Doctor Explained an issue he is currently is in

Natsumi: so you are telling me that an alien bird is loose in the city

The Doctor: jeez you make it sound like its a threat, which is not, its just scared

Natsumi: how you know if it's not

The Doctor: i think you forgot that i am a Gallifreyan too..

Fuyuki: what does it look like

The Doctor: to your perspective its like a eagle, but I don't know what color because There are different colors of Air Diamonds

Natsumi: Do you have a Plan

The Doctor: actually i do, you see Air Diamonds loves the Smell and Taste of Honey, And The Gallifreyan Skin have the scent

Koyuki: really

Koyuki went close to him and began sniffing him

Koyuki: well you do smell nice

The Doctor: why Thank you Koyuki, at lease someone appreciate it

Natsumi: anyway how this is this gonna work

The Doctor: it will Lure to me it will knoe that is safe but I don't know a honey scent coming from a Gallifreyan will be helpful enough

Fuyuki: we got honey at home

The Doctor: Great! That is really great I don't know what to do without you Hinatas

* * *

Later Keroro Comes home Notice that he is home just in case someone else is here, Then he see Fuyuki holding a Jar of Honey

Keroro: oh hey Fuyuki, whats the jar for

Fuyuki: come i will show you

Keroro Follows His Best friend to the outside in front of The Hinata's House to where the TARDIS is

Fuyuki: Doctor, i got it

The Doctor Comes out of his TARDIS and See Keroro

The Doctor: oh hey there Keroro

Keroro: hey Doctor Whats going on

The Doctor: just Watch and Learn

The Doctor Took the jar from Opening it dipped his two fingers into the Honey and raised in front him. Soon a Blue Eagle like Bird flew out if the TARDIS and Lands on The Doctor's Shoulder, after that he let the bird lick the honey off his Fingers, as he Turned around and face them

The Doctor: boys, i want you to meet a Air Diamond

Keroro: Whoa

Fuyuki: Wow it looks so Beautiful!

The Air Diamond Chirped at Fuyuki

The Doctor: he says Thank you

Keroro: wait a minute Doctor i seen a bird like this but in different color, it look like a Phoenix, as This one is like a blue version of it

The Doctor: Thank you Keroro That really help

Keroro Blushes, The Blue Air Diamond Flew off The Doctor's Shoulder and land on top of the "Police Box" Sign, as The Doctor Walks in to his TARDIS. Moments later He Came out while Riding his Motorcycle out his Spaceship and Brake.

The Air Diamond land on his Shoulder again

Keroro: You Got a Motorcycle!?

The Doctor: i Know i am Full of Surprises, This Air Diamond will lead and i will follow

Fuyuki: I'm Coming with

The Doctor: *Sighs* Alright

Fuyuki Got on the bike

The Doctor: Alright, Diamond i am leading up to you

The Blue Air Diamond Took off flying as The Doctor Started Drive off

* * *

Later the Red and Orange Air Diamond Still standing On the top of the tree looking down afraid, noticing some people knowing that They are not Gallifreyan looking at him, Soon after The blue flew by and land next to it, The Doctor Drove and stops

Fuyuki: Wow it does look like a Phoenix

The Doctor: I Actually met a Phoenix

Fuyuki: Really!

The Doctor: Oh Yeah Lovely Bird

Fuyuki: What are they doing now

The Doctor: Talking

Fuyuki: its Really amazing how they look like it, even though though they do have an Eagle Appearance but the Tail Definitely

After the conversation, The Two Air Diamonds flew down Towards The Doctor and Fuyuki. The Red And Orange Wrapped its wings around The Doctor Sounding so scared as the blue lands on Fuyuki's Shoulder

The Doctor: its ok, your safe, Now lets go home

Back at The Hinata home The Doctor Places Round Crackers and Jar of honey on the kitchen table has The Two Birds began having their lunch

Natsumi: Wow Doctor I didn't even know your good with animals

The Doctor: of Course i am, i Raised Morbius

Then out of nowhere they heard a door open and closes

Natsumi: its mom

Aki walks in The Family Room, She see her children, The Doctor, and The two birds

The Doctor: Hiya

Aki: Doctor, why is there birds on the kitchen table

The Doctor: These are not just any Birds Aki. These are Air Diamonds Gallifreyan Birds,... Native to my Home World;.. Gallifrey

Aki: Well then ain't they Adorable, they can be perfect for a Manga

Natsumi: oh mom

* * *

THE END


	6. The Brotherly Friendship

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Majestic Tale

* * *

1-6: The Brotherly Friendship

* * *

 **Summary: This Story Take place somewhere in time after Perception and The Heaven's Apprentice, this a Doctor/Kero Friendship**

* * *

It's Night at point of time that everyone is asleep except for Keroro fully awake not even have a tired look on his eyes staring to the ceiling as his mind wanders into the past about Keroro, and The Doctor having fun time with the others when they kids.

With those kind of memories Swirling around his head, one of his eyes began to water which snap him out. The tear went down to his cheek, he Sat up whipping the tears off his face. Knowing that he won't be able to go to sleep he just rather check up on him

In The TARDIS Library. The Doctor Sitting on a Couch reading a book. Keroro Walks in Admiring the room, The Doctor notice Keroro is in the room

The Doctor: Keroro, How you did you get in the TARDIS

Keroro: The Door was unlocked

The Doctor: no it wasn't

Keroro: to me it was

The Doctor: ok i guess the TARDIS let you in and probably Directed to here, so What are you doing up

Keroro: I couldn't Sleep lot of things in my mind

The Doctor: Ah it seems you have Anxiety, i can help you with that

Keroro: no its not Anxiety Doctor

The Doctor: oh then what is it

Keroro: it's just i have been thinking about.. You

The Doctor: Me? What's so great about me

Keroro Smiles and Release some Chuckles from The Doctor's coment like it

Keroro: oh Doctor. Its just when We Were little you were so fun to have around, when we heard that you can't no longer visit, it Broke my heart, because i don't look at you as a TimeTot who just a friend. Doctor I look up to you like you are my Big Brother. It probably sound dumb, even thinking about it

The Doctor didn't say anything after it but hearing what Keroro Said actually Hit his Hearts, making them actually skipped a beat, but yet The Doctor Pity the Keronian.

The Doctor: No, Keroro What make you think that

Keroro: Well because your a Time Lord and i am Just an silly Keronian

The Doctor: Keroro That's what i like about you. You're just yourself. If you look at me as your brother, Then Hell i Be your Brother!, i will do it to make you happy

Keroro: Really

The Doctor: Cross my Hearts

Keroro Smiles, and out of nowhere he Hugs The Doctor Like There is no Tomorrow, His Tears started to form in his eyes

The Doctor: its ok to cry, Crying shows you have Heart, and that's what makes you a living creature

From The Doctor's Words of Wisdom, Keroro let out his tears, as they began running down he cheeks

The Doctor: come on Let me tuck you in bed, is that how big brothers will say

Keroro: yeah

Keroro Smiles, he forgot That The Doctor is the little brother in his Family, The two began walking out of the library.

* * *

THE END


	7. The Boy Who Hide

Gallifrey - A Very Long Time Ago

* * *

At The Gallifreyan Night Sky. Theta Sigma is in a barn, on a bed staring out in the sky through a window. Always seeing the stars which always enjoy to see ever since when he first seen them with his Father, Mother, and Brother. He began too stop looking out the window.

He got of the bed and lay on the side his body facing the door. He got out a book to read but suddenly he heard a noise coming some where of the barn. Theta looks and see if there is someone in here or just a wild animal. He Could barely see. The only area where it is lit from the light source is The Moonlight coming through the window that Theta was looking at.

Theta: Hello Who's there

"Don't Worry. You Don't need to be afraid" a Voice that came out of nowhere. Theta looks front ward to that's where the voice came from.

He Sees a Creature Illuminated out of the Darkness

Theta: a Dragon?

"I didn't Mean to Startle You" The Creature Spoke Again

Theta: Who. Who are You?

Time: I'm Time

Theta: Time?

Time: Well I'm Not called by that yet. Not until I become a God. I am a living concept of Time.

Theta: Then Why is That your name?

Time: Because I Hate my real name.

Theta: What is it.

Time: You will laugh.

Theta: No, I won't.

Time: I Bet...

Theta: Look I Will tell you my name. It is Theta Sigma

Time: Yours is better than mine. Fine, it is Youthning

The young Gallifreyan tries to hold his laugh. Time Notice that he is giggling.

Time: See you are laughing.

Theta: Ok I am sorry for that

Time: I Wonder Why you here?

Theta: Why you Here?

Time: I Ask first.

Theta: I told you my name first.

Time: Good Point. I Wanted some Territory then I saw you started coming here. I didn't Introduce myself earlier is because i was nervious. Now I told you my story What's your.

Theta: It's dumb

Time: I Told you mine. so you should tell me yours. It's a equal trade

Theta: Alright fine. The reason I Come here is because to get away from everyone

Time: You Isolate from your love ones

Theta: The only loves ones are my Father, Mother, and my Brother. The Rest are the ungrateful Cousins.

Time: there should be some that care for you.

Theta: tough luck they'er aren't any.

The Young Lonely Child Placed his head between his legs. Time felt pity for the gallifreyan, which is making him really sad. He went up to him, and started comforting him. Theta sees him on what he trying to do.

Time: No one deserve to be sad. Not even you.

Theta Sigma Didn't Say Anything. He began hugging The Dragon who is the size as a young child. Time Smiles and have his arms around Theta

Time: I do notice why you always look at the sky?

Theta: I Find it Interesting. I Always thinking myself want to see the Universe. Before my Dad left. He was more explorer by the time when i was a infant and also when my brother was around too. I took his studies when he was gone for good. I look at them to see that what me Dad seen.

Theta Sat on the bed with Ulysses's Book. Time went by, and sat next to Theta, as the boy opens the book.

Time: That's a big book..

Theta: That shows that the universe is a very big place. Just one day I wanted to see the universe. I will try my best to do so.

Time: I Know you will.

* * *

THE END


	8. Heaven Sent

Keroro Gently opens Both of the doors of The Doctor's TARDIS No Sign of The Time Lord. He Closed The Doors behind him, and began walking towards the Console as he gently placed his hand on one of the panels

"The Doctor Said that You are Alive you can hear and understand every words that comes out of our mouth" Keroro said as he looks up, then became a sudden noise of the TARDIS. Surprisingly knowing that it is a reply

"I Do wonder: The Doctor told me that those doors" He said as he point at the entrance "Always be locked, But not to me. Why is That?

The TARDIS let out another Noise like Humming, Moaning, and deep tons at seems that The Ship is talking to him

"You have been noticing that have you. That something that been troubling me I just go right to him" He Said realizing it

"Even I notice it so i can not disagree" Keroro Said walking Around the console room "What happened this time is that I keep being called an idiot not a good leader. I usually don't let it bother me but Some how it starting too."

Keroro Heard a sudden beep he look at where it come from. He seen words on the monitor which say "Or Does it been effecting you this entire time"

"You Don't know that" Keroro Said as another Sentence came up in the screen of the monitor saying "I am The TARDIS"

Keroro Didn't Spoke after it. He gave a look around the entire Console Room and look back at the Console Itself "Where is The Doctor Anyways" He said as The TARDIS Replied "He's Out". Keroro Responded back "Out Where"

"Finding The Truth" The Sentence Shows on The Monitor. "Truth to What?" Keroro Ask. Before The TARDIS get to respond. There was a sound of the door opening which to be The Doctor Wearing a Orange Space Suit

"Keroro?" The Doctor said Realizing that is Keronian Friend is in his ship

"Oh Doctor there you are" Keroro said seeing him, as The Time Lord look kinda puzzled

"Yeah here I Am" The Doctor Said Kinda Sarcastic

"Where Were You? Keroro Asking kinda with a worried tone

"Meditating" The Doctor Said with No Hesitation

Keroro Looks at on what he is wearing, Which did made him look confused "Meditating" Keroro Echoed The Doctor's Word. As The Time Lord Notice That he is Pointing out on what he is wearing

"Yes I Was Meditating. In Space With The Dragons" The Doctor Said coming up with excuse

"Really Now" Keroro Said Sarcastically

"Yes Really, don't use that kind of tone on me" The Doctor Said "They'er Dragon of Star. I Have One Tell me Stories Wonderful Ones"

"So your saying that you meditate by listening to a Star Dragon That Tells Stories" Keroro Said Having Trouble Understanding a little

"Of course I have been I was Little. Now Enough about me What is Your Story" The Doctor Said Getting the focus on the Keronian now.

"I was just looking for that's it" Keroro Said

"That's Not what it looks like it to me. The TARDIS must of let you in for some reason" The Doctor Said

"Alright Fine" Keroro Said Feeling Defeated

Keroro Told The Doctor Everything about the Conversation they had between him and The TARDIS

* * *

Later Keroro Walks out of The TARDIS Within couple of feet away. He turned around and faced The Doctor

"Doctor, I am Curious. These Star Dragons Do they tell futures" Keroro Asked

The Doctor Nodded at First "They Do, But I Didn't ask for a Prediction, Because it can be a scary thing. I Always will be Scared to ask" He said

"I see. Well See you at Dinner" Keroro said while Smiling

The Doctor Smiles and Nod Softly "Yeah See ya Then"

The Time lord Closed The Door Behind Him. The TARDIS Began Talking off by Dematerializes and Emitting Gust of Wind. As Everything stops Keroro Turns around and began walking to home.

* * *

 **THE END**


	9. Body Without Time

There is tale on Gallifrey that there is a Dzaghlie Refer himself as King Alpha Want to make himself Immortal like the Time Lords to live long to serve a Runaway Child in the Village that he call Haven.

 **Planet Karn**

In a Semi Dark Rocky Place as The Leader of the Sisterhood of Karn along with King Alpha as The Dzaghlie Telling The Sisterhood about wanted to be Immortal.

"So, King Alpha, you wanted to extended your life span for a child" Maren leader of the sisterhood confirming on what the lion dog "said.

"Yes, You see Madam. The Child is only like 10 years old currently in The Prydon Academy. and He Ran away from home. I Couldn't leave him there to decay and rot. Besides I have a Village of Homeless people Gallifreyan and Dzaghlie alike" King Alpha Explained

Ohila Thinks of King Alpha's Request. then for a moment she have came into a decision "I Accept your request. You are in fact doing Something kind"

"Indeed I am" The King said agreeing to Maren's comment

"So now" Maren Signaling one of the sisterhood to come towards the Dzaghlie with an Elixir "Drink This and your life span will be extended"

"How long?" The Dzaghlie asked

"13 Lives but since your a wild animal.." Maren was cut by King Alpha "I am Not a Wild Animal, I am a Tamed Animal" The King Say. "By Who?" Maren Ask by Protesting "By your People: The Gallifreyans" The King say defending. "Well Fine Then Since your a Tamed Animal Your Appearance will unable to be changed" Maren Explained.

King Alpha Takes The Elixir from the member and Sniffs at it "How do I know it will work" The Dzaghlie ask, as The Leader Respond to his question "You will be Unconscious from it but when you do wake up you will be Immortal"

"ok then" The King Alpha Said as he started Drinking The Elixir once he finished he drop the chalice as he began to pass out.

Later at the time. There was a voice started to fade in. When it came clear it seems to be a voice calling King Alpha's Name. He opens his eyes and see that he is back on Gallifrey. Laying on The Dessert land and see two Gallifreyans.

"King Alpha, Are you ok?" one of the Gallifreyan ask of concern

"Yes, I am" King Alpha Replied as the two helped him up to his feet "Anything New about 'The Runaway'?"

"My King" The other Gallifreyan said "The Boy have disappeared."

The King went into complete shock about the news "What!"

"The Others say that he saw him going that way" The same Gallifreyan said while pointing at the direction to the mountains and where the Citadel can be seen. "Why is That Boy returning over there for?" King Alpha Asking Worriedly

In The Far end of The Village The Runaway have managed to reach to the City. He Stand and looks. He looks at the Mountain Ranges; Solace and Solitude, looks back to the city and began walking towards it.

* * *

 **THE END**


	10. Fireplace (Part 1)

December, 2015

as everywhere is covered in snow The Doctor is in The forest Gathering wood. He dragged a sack of wood to his TARDIS and left in the console room, and wiped his hands together. When he walks out of the ship he immediately sees one of his old friend.

"Light!" The Doctor said happily seeing one of his favorite dragon. He runs towards him and Embrace on The Dragon's Head for a double of seconds then the both look at each other. "What are you doing here?" The Doctor Asked

"What. I can't see you?" Light Said

"Well I just wondering because this out of a sudden" The Doctor Explained. Light Smiles and began Nuzzling The Doctor gently. "Oh I just realized: Me and Dororo is going to hang out by a Fireplace you should join with us." The Doctor said giving an offer to The Concept of Light

"Will your friend will be ok with it?" Light Said

"Well of Course He Will. He's Really nice besides He like you." The Doctor said trying to give Positive Reasons

"He does?" Light said a bit surprised "Does he knows me?"

"Well He knows Myum one of your children. Your Child really Like him" The Doctor said

"Its because He loves interacting with Mortal Creatures" Light Said

In a moment Dororo Walks carrying a Sack that is similar to what The Doctor was carrying. "Hey Doctor I am Back with The Marshmallows"

"Oh Great" The Doctor Said in joy "Now you probably didn't met but I want you want to Meet The Concept of Light and The Father of Myum" The Doctor said Introducing The White Fur Dragon with golden Marks

"Oh so your the one that you met The Doctor when he was a Infant" Dororo Said which surprised The Time Lord For him knowing that. Dororo Realize That The Doctor is giving that look like 'how did you know?'. "Oh Myum Told about it" Dororo answered The Doctor's Confusion but brought up another

"How Does Myum Know!?" The Doctor Said in Total Confusion. "Sorry Doctor My Children be born with my Knowledge. I Just love Telling Them Stories"

The Doctor didn't say anything he just smiles knowing he can't say nothing about Light's Innocents.

* * *

Later in The TARDIS Library where The Doctor is placing Wood in the fireplace. Light Flew Next to The Time Lord very close to. "Your Lucky that the fire is not lit yet" The Doctor Said. Light just giggles child like from the comment. The Doctor Smiles from his Giggling.

Dororo Comes in with a pack of Marshmallow and sticks."I brought the treats!" Dororo said as he went over to them two.

In The point of time when the library is in half dark the three is sitting in front of the fire. Dororo and The dragon roasting marshmallows. Light looks at The Doctor then at Dororo then back The Doctor He Smiles, He Opens his Wings and covers them two like a blanket. "Oh Thank you Light. Your So Kind" Dororo said thanking The Dragon. Light smiles at Dororo and the looks at The Time Lord.

The Doctor seems to like try to bury himself under Light's Wing. "Doctor, Are you feeling ok?" Dororo ask in concern about his childhood friend

"Yes, I am fine" The Doctor said Responding to Dororo

"you haven't roast your Marshmallow" Dororo Said

"Because I like it better than have it all gooey" The Doctor said complain. Light Want to prove him wrong by taking it away from the fire and eats it and Shivers in delight." It taste wonderful to me" Light said.

"Well That's just you" The Doctor said as he eaten the entire unroasted marshmallow off the stick. Dororo looks around for a bag of Marshmallows. "Um.. Doctor Where are the Marshmallows?". "Oh. Light took it before any of us even notice" The Doctor said Snitching on the dragon and showing the bag of it which it was actually beside The Doctor. "Shame on you Light" The Time lord said in a Joke tone.

Even know The Doctor was joking or not Light Have no shame on being a Mischief

* * *

More later in time

Dororo is laying on Light sleeping as the concept is half asleep. The Doctor Puts out the fire and went over next to where Dororo is sleeping. The Doctor lay and placed his head on the side of Light. The Dragon open his wing and yet again use it like a blanket

as the TARDIS Library is in a bright condition like a sun is illuminating in the room. Dororo slowly waking up realized that there was a pillow and sure that it wasn't there before he looks in front of him and see The Doctor laying on his back staring off to the ceiling.

"Doctor?" Dororo said in a bit puzzled

"Oh good morning Dororo, If it is Morning. Being a Time Traveler can really can really mess the hours" The Doctor Said still staring off the ceiling. Dororo smiles and gave a small lite chuckle. He looks at where the dragon will use to be. He suddenly got something in his mind that have involvement with The Doctor and Light

"Doctor..." Dororo said calling The Time Lord's name again

"What is it this time?" The Doctor Said Responding to the Blue Ninja

"Its about Light" Dororo Said "He's Like a Boy who Runs Towards to their Guardian. I'm Trying to say is that..."

"Light always Runs To Me" The Doctor Said cutting The blue keronian knowing on what he is about say. "I notice it too. The reason why: Believe or Not Light is The Most Innocent Concept of the rest. Always alone. That much Solitude can Traumatize a Person so that's what happened to him. Until he met my Father. Ever Sence that he just find Gallifreyans (In General) a beautiful thing. Afraid of being alone."

"Is that why he created all those children of his?" Dororo Asked

"That's one Reason. He learned a concept known in the universe but from Galliofrey" The Doctor Said Continue on "and that is Family"

"But He have Children Now" Dororo Commenting on the obvious

"Yes Your Right he does even a Brother and a sister" The Doctor Said " So why does he keep Running To Me? Answer: He Want a Parent

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. The Platonic Innocent (Part 2)

"A Parent?" Dororo said in shock.

"To Complete on having a Family then yes; A Parent" The Doctor Said "Remember Dororo we are talking about The Concept of Light that open his mind to the universe. He Interact with most Gallifreyan Children when I was young until he was not allowed anymore.

Dororo Been Processing all of this information he is giving then he thought of something that. "Should we look for him?"

"He Could Be anywhere I mean he is light, but now he is probably on the other side of the universe or even his realm" The doctor Said

There began a sound of Telephone ringing. The Doctor Groan in Annoyance. "Oh, Who Should be calling me at this time, I bet it's River. The Doctor Said began running out of the Library. In The Console Room The Doctor came in from The Corridors and Picked the Phone. "Hello, The TARDIS." The Doctor Said. "Doctor, Its me Keroro" The Keronian said over the phone.

"What you want, Keroro?" The Doctor Said. "Well I Want to tell you that there is a white dragon on my bed" Keroro Explained. "Oh so that's where Light went. In all of Time and Space he is in your bedroom." The Doctor Said.

"I guess So" Keroro Said doesn't know what to say something else. "Well Do you at lease know why he is there?" The Doctor ask kinda sounding impatient over the phone. "He said Because I am Lonely" Keroro Said letting out a sigh answering The Time Lord's Question

"Ohhhh Ok then, I See" The Doctor said. "Have him meet me on the top of the radio tower"

"okay." Keroro said as they both hang up the phone

* * *

Later At The Tip of the Nishizawa Tower as the Sun sets. Light Fly by Carrying something on his hand. He lands on the tower and smiles as he sees The Doctor. "Hello Light" The Doctor said Greeting The White/Gold Fur Dragon. "Hello Doctor. I Brought you something" Light Said Greeting back

"Aw Thank you Light, You don't have to do this" The Doctor Said feeling quite special from Light. "Well I just want to." Light Said

The Doctor Sat down behind the gift that he receive from his friend. He unwraps it revealing freshly cut Pineapples. "Pineapples!" The Doctor said in glee. He started eating them one by one. To the point when The Doctor ate a Couple, Light Spoke. "So How is it?"

"Oh It is Wonderful I never have a Pineapple so Ripe" The Doctor Said Enjoying The Fruit. With the Compliment it made him feel so warm inside Light began to Purr. The Doctor can hear him Purring. "Light are You Purring?".

"I guess I am" Light Said admitting it. His Face Began To turn red from Blushing and Embarrassing. "Well It's Cute." The Doctor said. One what the Time Lord said Made Light's Heart Skipped a beat. The Doctor Thinks That his purring his Cute. "Re-Really?"

"Yeah, Its Really Adorable, Just like You Don't tell the others I said that" The Doctor Said Seeming that he is being Nice To his Friend. Out of nowhere Light Cling Right To The Time Lord Leaving The Doctor in Surprise. The Doctor look over to meet eye to eye with The Dragon all he see is That Light is just Smiling at him, and began licking his nose.

The Doctor Blushes That his Nose is being Kissed by The Dragon of Light. The Dragon Stopped and look at The Doctor again. "Theta Sigma. If That's really your Name." Light Said. "You know my Real Name Don't you?" The Doctor Ask Light Be he knows That Light knows his name.

"You Know Mine. So It's Not Really Fair That one of us don't" Light Said sounding so wise. "I guess you right" The Doctor said agreeing to light.

Light Continue to smile and purr as he began to nuzzle on The Doctor. "I love You Doctor, I always have and always will." Light said letting out his affection towards him. "Oh my Innocent Child" The Doctor said hugging him. Through all their remaining time They Just Look at The sunlight being very close to each other.

* * *

Later. The Doctor walks in The TARDIS. Dororo spot him. "Oh hey your back" Dororo said. "So, Did you tell him?". He asked. "I think Telling Him; "I Love You" is enough." The Doctor Said with a smile.

 **THE END**


	12. Hug The Tail

The Doctor walks along in the woods along with is Familiar Klade. The Dzaghlie does seems to be very excited to be outside. "You seems very happy." The Doctor Stated. "Of course, It's outside, a time to enjoy with Nature." Klade said.

The Doctor gave a smile. Klade went close to The Doctor, putting his hands on The Doctor's Shoulders. "We should to a park" Klade said. "A Park?" The Doctor asked in a confusing tone. "Yes a park, I heard that place is fun and great for Humans and Dogs." Klade said in joy. "Well First of all I am Not Human, and You are not a Terranean Dog." The Doctor said.c

"Aww, Why you have to be a Kill Joy Master?" Klade said in a sad tone. "I'm Old Klade, I'm not usually a playmate type anymore." The Doctor Said trying to come up a excuse.

"Please Master." Klade said in a begging tone. "Ok, Tell me one reason why you want to go?" The Doctor ask Curiously, questioning on Klade's Choosing. "To spend time with you of course." He replied.

The Doctor gave a sigh and then looks at his Familiar with a smile. "Sure Why Not?" He replied. Klade began jumping in joy, and then began hugging his master. "Thank you, Thank you." He Shouted in complete Happiness

* * *

Later at the Point, The doctor and Klade is at a park that the Gallifreyan Dog requested. The Doctor is laying against a Tree as Klade is Sitting next to him.

The Doctor looks at Klade and sees him Enjoying the sunny day and The Cool Breeze brushing against his Fur on his face and body.

The Doctor loos at Klade's Tail and Notice on how Fluffy His tail looks. The Doctor also Notice couple of earth dogs coming towards His Dog. The Time Lord suddenly began having a feeling that he never have before, as he watch them communicate with Klade.

Klade seems to be very Friendly towards them, then suddenly he felt something gripped on his Tail which made him jump and yelp a bit.

He Turns around and sees His Master having his arms around Klade's Tail, looking at the other direction. "Master." Klade Called Doctor Looks at his Familiar like all nothing is Currently is Happening. "What?" The Time Lord Replied.

"You are Hugging My Tail." Klade Stated. The Doctor Pretends that he just notice it. "Oh Guess I am" He Said.

"Why are you hugging my Tail?" Klade Asked.

The Doctor seems to unable to come up with an excuse. "Because I'm Jealous." He Replied. "From Them?" Klades Replied back in a bit of Surprised. The Doctor Nodded in Response.

Klade Went over close to The Time Lord. "Master, There is no reason to be Jealous, I know you just looking out for me." He Spoken.

The Doctor looks down. "I just really Care For you." He Spoke. "I know you have been ever since you were a little boy, And I always look out for you and take care for you because I love you." Klade Said.

The Doctor didn't say anything after that. Klade began snuggling with The Doctor like he is trying to comfort him. "To Me your much of a Dad then a Pet Owner." Klade Poke again.

"Then Why you keep Calling me Master?" The Doctor Asked. "I Didn't know you want to accept it." Klade Replied. "Whatever Makes you happy, Klade." The Doctor Said.

Klade Smiles as he rested his head on The Doctor's Chest. "Thanks...Dad." He said. The Doctor Smiles and rested his Head on Top of Klade's and the both enjoy the outside weather together.

* * *

 **THE END**


	13. Minus The Mouth

In The Doctor's TARDIS

Under The Console The Doctor seems to be working on something. Half of the Hand Puppet that resembles Mekeke Himself. The Puppet looks at The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver on the side of the table, and picks it up off the table. The Time Lord Shifted his eyes to where the puppet is.

"Mekeke, What are you doing?" The Time Lord Asked. "I Just Wanna Try your Sonic Screwdriver." He Replied with a High Pitch Voice. "Why Are You talking like that?" The Doctor asked.

The Actual head of Mekeke peaks above the table. "I don't know what you are talking about." The Puppeteer responded, making his hand puppet self talk, also seems that he didn't even move his lips. The Doctor looks surprised from it.

The Doctor Stops on what he was doing, and place it on the table, Mekeke Gave a Smile. "Sure Why not." The Doctor answered to Mekeke's First Question. "Yay Thank you," He said. The Puppet Gave The Time Lord a hug on the head.

Mekeke grab the Sonic Screwdriver with his other hand, and put his hand puppet away. "So How does it work?" He asked with his normal voice. "Just Point, and Think." The Doctor responded.

"Is that like a Time Lord Thing?" Mekeke Asked. "Pretty Much." The Doctor Replied. "why do you you want to know how to you it?" He Curiously asking a question.

Mekeke didn't answered right away, He fondle with The Time Lord's Sonic Device for a bit then place on the table. "Doctor, I have been thinking about something: I Want to be your Apprentice." Mekeke said.

"My Apprentice?" The Doctor Questions his Choice. "Doctor, I know but just hear me out." Mekeke said before The Time Lord get to speak more. "You know how I was since I was a little boy, I'm Basically outside of the Keronian Society, I only have you, Putata, and the others, A Keronian Befriending a Time Lord I Really a Big Deal on Keron." He Explained.

"Imaginary Friend is one thing, but Apprentice." The Doctor Said. "Because I need a Purpose, and being a companion I not enough for me. Through What I Seen that there even Keronians That Loyal to Time Lords, even your Father." Mekeke Said.

The Doctor Let out out a sigh, as he has been thinking on what have Mekeke been saying, then he came to a Decision. "Alright Fine, You are now my Apprentice." The Time Lord.

Mekeke Smiles in joy, and hugs The Doctor. "Thank You, Buddy." Mekeke Said. The Doctor couldn't help but to crack a smile.

Then They break the hug and Mekeke pulls out his hand puppet again. "You Made Mekeke and I Very Happy." He said with the high voice without moving his own mouth.

"How do you do That?" The doctor asked. "Tell me how to use The Sonic Screwdriver." Mekeke said with a normal voice. "I did tell you, all you have to do is Point and Think." The Doctor Replied.

"Well I don't think that is enough." Mekeke said as he began walking away. The Doctor Started Following him. "Oh Come on at lease tell me where you keep The Hand Puppets." The Doctor Said. "Do you have one of me?" He asked. "Maybe." Mekeke Responded.

* * *

 **THE END**


	14. Out of The Blue

In The TARDIS As it is currently in flight. The Doctor is Playing Amazing Grace on his guitar.

A message appears on the scanner, and it seems to be from his Keronian Best Friend Dororo

Later at Point of Time The TARDIS Materializes in the woods. The Doctor Walks out as he closed the door behind him.

He continue on walking as he spotted Dororo's home, he also walks towards the keronian who is waiting on the Time Lord outside.

"I Got your message" The Doctor Said. "There is something that you need to tell me."

Dororo hesitates and rubbing the back of his head. "It's Light, he's um.. You should see for yourself." He replied as he lead the Time Lord.

The Doctor Follows Dororo into the house. "Light, it is me Dororo." He said making himself known.

The White and Gold Fur Dragon got up Staggering and Face The Keronian. "Welcome Home." It said in slur. "I Have The Doctor with me." Dororo said.

"Hi there." Light said as it staggers towards The Time Lord. The Dragon leans its body on The Time Lord.

"Is Light...Is Light Drunk?" The Doctor proclaim. Dororo gave a shake of his head while he scratches the back of his head. "pretty much yeah."

Light Smiles, and giving Small Chuckles, as it nuzzles all over The Doctor's Body. "He seems More Affectionate then he was before." Dororo stated. "Dororo, Light is Drunk!" The Doctor said trying to keep in topic.

"Sorry Doctor, It just that it looks cute." Dororo said. The Doctor gave Dororo a stern look. "Not Cute, It is not Cute" The Keronian said taking it back.

"How did this even happened?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. I just found him outside." Dororo Replied. The Gallifreyan let out a sigh.

"Ok I will take Light to my TARDIS, so he could get some rest." The Doctor said. "So It can get some rest."

"That's Fine by me." Dororo said.

Later The Doctor Struggles to get The Dragon into the TARDIS, He took it to the bedrooms which it is in the depths of The Time Machine.

The Doctor Sat down on the bed trying to reserve some energy he as left.

Light Crawls itself to the bed and lies down. "You get some rest now. I will be in The Control Room." The Doctor Said.

The Time Lord got up and walking towards the door, once he reach the threshold he stops once Light spoken. "So, you gonna leave me here in the room? alone?" Light questions.

It came to mind That Light Hate Being alone, It Created Children to keep him company. The Doctor Turns his head to face The Dragon. "You can manage that." The Doctor said.

Light's ears Dropped, as it began to look sad. "oh light don't give me that, I can't be with you forever." The Doctor Said. Light begans to whimper. The Time Lord starting to feel bad which gave him second thought.

"Fine. Fine, I'll Stay." The Doctor Said. Light Went really happy on the choice that The Time Lord decided. "Better if we cuddle." Light said

The Doctor thinks it is better not to question it nor protest, and just roll with it. The Doctor lay down with Light.

The White and Gold Dragon embrace The Time Lord, wrapping its arm around The Time Lord, Their bodies is pressed against each other.

Light began to purr singling That it is very happy even known that it is not even sober.

They look at each other eye to eye. Light Begines to smile and pets The Time Lord's head.

"You know the Similarity we have. The Morality, The Compassion, to me it makes a living creature Beautiful." Light said.

"You Flatter Me." The Doctor Commented. "Then I am doing a good job on flirting." Light said.

"You're Delirious." The Doctor said. "No, I am not, I may feel Loopy but I am knowledge of what I am saying." Light said.

"Ok The What you have in mind?" The Doctor asked.

Light lean it Towards The Time Lord, then out of nowhere Light Pressed its lips on The Doctor's Lips. The Doctor Went To shock but the slowly began to relax even know he shouldn't be that he is being kissed by a Sentient Concept.

Light Breaks the Gental Kiss and continue on looking at The Time Lord. "How was it?" it asked.

The Time Lord is left unable to speak. "It Must be that good if you are left Speechless." Light said with a smile.

"Y-your Just lucky that you are Non-Binary of your gender." The Doctor Said finally able to speak.

The White and Golden Dragon Nuzzle up on The Time Lord and then Cuddle him some more. "Does That Mean I can Love you? Light asked.

The Doctor Let out a sigh. "Yes you can." He replied. "Now get some rest."

Light Smiles and began lying down. The Doctor couldn't help but smile as well, as he pets Light's head. "Oh Light you never cease to amaze me." Said The Time Lord.


	15. Magic Hands

Magic Hands

The Doctor is Sitting against a tree outside of a sunny day. A Blue and Black Lion like Creature walks up The Time Lord. "You Summoned Me?" It said.

"Yes, I did." The Time Lord replied. "What For?" It asked. "Well, I just want that I and You can spend time Together." The Doctor said, stammering in a bit of Embarrassment, and blushing at The Same Time. The Lion like Creature Smiles, and began walking towards The Time Lord and Sits next to him.

"That is nice for you to do." Hedlix said. "Yeah, well we are Half Brothers." The Doctor said. Hedlix continues on Smiling, and began nuzzling The Time Lord, and grip on The Doctor's hand. "It's really a Nice day out here." Hedlix said.

"Yes, it is." The Time Lord agreed. The Blue and Black Fur Like Lion-like creature has been thinking and pondering.  
The Doctor notice that something is up with it. "Are you ok Hedlix?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I Just been thinking." Hedlix replied. "About What?" The Time Lord asked.

Hedlix looks at its Kindred with its red, and golden eyes. "Doctor, How you feel about me being your half-Brother?" Hedlix asked.

"Well, Of Course, I don't see why not." The Doctor replied. "You always been there me, I do find you a very Beautiful creature." The Doctor replied.

Hedlix felt so touched by the words of wisdom. The Lion Creature rested its head on The Time Lord. The Doctor Smiles as he began scratching The Lion's Head. Hedlix seems to enjoy the affection as it began to purr. The Doctor messages Hedlix's Cheeks down to its chin, as it Cling on to The Time Lord.

"Your Hands seems to be very Heavenly." Hedlix said. "You know you are not the first one to say that." The Doctor stated. "Others been saying similar as well even Keroro and Dororo."

Hedlix let out a small chuckle and grab The Time Lord's Hand. "I say that your hands you are born this is such Purity that it made for. You are born to construct, not Destroyed." Hedlix said.

"Such way of Words, Hedlix." The Doctor commented. "I have been studying Gallifreyan Life Formes while I was with your Father. I Studied The Humanoid life, but I do want to learn on why NonHumanoid creature are so fond with these hands of yours." Hedlix said.

"With Me continue on petting you will make you stop rambling?" The Doctor asked. Hedlix's Tail began swaying side to side Excitingly. "Yes." The Lion Creature replied. The Doctor smiled and began petting the Rentorian's Head. The Doctor go to admit that he never seen Hedlix this happy through his entire life nor Hedlix's. "I Love you, Doctor." Hedlix said. "I Love you too, Hedlix." The Doctor replied.


End file.
